


NDRV3: Littles and Caregiving Harmony

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some (unrelated) one shots revolving around the V3 cast and age regression. (Currently taking requests)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, TBA - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	NDRV3: Littles and Caregiving Harmony

Hello and greetings, as well as welcome to this book. In this book, you will get to read little Age Regression one-shots for V3, whether that be requested by yourself/someone else, or ideas in my own imagination. I will try to do all the requests given.

Warning: I'm not entirely sure how to write Kiibo yet but I will take anyone else. I will upload a chapter letting you guys know when I'll do requests with our favorite robot boy. I'm not being robophobic, it's just that I'm not sure how to write him as a character.

Some general rules:

1\. Do NOT sexualize it. If you turn it into a kink in a request, instant denial. This is supposed to be "fun" or non-sexual, more used as a coping mechanism rather than a kink.

2\. Be detailed in your request. Who's being used? Who is/are the little and caregiver? What is/are the little(s)'s Age Range(s)? Is it platonic or romantic? Fluff or angst? (You can do more than 2 people)

3\. Like about the requests, I want at least a general idea. Don't give me an entire plot line, but at least a prompt and I'll accept. Just say "oh whatever prompt" and I might deny it. 

4\. If I feel any sort of discomfort with the ship or feel uncomfortable with the prompt, I may deny it. 

All serious rules aside, just be aware this is (mostly) a Non-Despair AU, so no Killing Game. They just attend the same school (with dorms, since you know, Gifted Academy...or Hope's Peak, depending on which location gets more votes).

\- if someone decides they WANT a killing game au then....uh...we'll cross that bridge if we come to it.

You can give angst, fluff, or a combo of both. I will not do smut since it doesn't make sense regarding the content, and also I myself feel very uncomfortable writing smut. Angst will always have a TW at the beginning. (Hence why its rated Teen and Up).

Until then, see you next chapter.


End file.
